The World Noah Only Knows
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: After Noah receives a strange e-mail on his phone, he is thrust into a strange contract with Dawn. If they don't complete the requirements of the contract then their heads are instantly cut off! And the only way to complete the contract is by... conquering the hearts of nearly every girl who's been on Total Drama! (Every Noah pairing aside from NoCo.)


Chapter 1: Contract with a Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or TWGOK.

This is another crossover where if you don't know anything it's fine. Don't worry, I'll be explaining nearly everything during the next two chapters. Basically it's a Total Drama and The World God Only Knows crossover.

* * *

"Is the capture percentage still at 3%?" A short and stubby figure, dressed in a black cloak and surrounded by floating monitors said. Bony hands were exposed from her clock and they were rapidly tapping the holographic keyboards. "How about the loose soul in Europe?"

"Chief Dokuro!" Dawn ran up from behind him and knelt on the ground. She looked exactly the same as how she looked in TDROTI, but a sai was strapped to her waist and a light green cloud-like cloth floated around her shoulders. A strange skull clip was attached to her hair.

The figure turned around revealing her face to be nothing but a skull. With a flick of her bony wrist she closed all the programs. "Dawn du la Harmonium," she said, in a stern voice. "Have you chosen your partner?"

Dawn winced. "Well, um… B might be good. Maybe Brick…?"

"What?" Dokuro snapped. "You still haven't picked someone?!"

Dawn jumped slightly into the air. "Well, um..." She seemed at a loss for words.

Dokuro sighed and rubbed her temples. "While you are a good devil Dawn remember your family history." She narrowed her empty sockets. "Your sister is already wanted."

Dawn winced. She knew about everything. And she rather it not get released to the public.

"So here's the plan," continued Dokuro. "There is one person who has gone the entirety of Total Drama without getting involved with any girl."

Dawn searched her brain, but couldn't find anyone. "Who?" she asked, without even making a guess.

Dokuro just smirked.

Xxx

Noah groaned as he walked down the street, his backpack draped over his shoulders. "Why does the bus have to be all the way over here," he grumbled. "My house is ten blocks away!"

He felt his phone suddenly vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he noticed that he has received one new message. He frowned and started to read.

_Dear Noah,_

_We humbly request for your help. We are in a dire situation and we believe that only you can fix it. We understand if you think this is too much of a challenge for you. Please send a response in the next minute if you accept our plea._

_Sincerely, _

_Chief Dokuro_

Noah knit his eyebrows together in confusion. While a normal person would've just deleted the message thinking it was spam, Noah didn't. He stared at it annoyed, feeling that the sender was insulting his intelligence.

Moving his fingers across his phone's screen, Noah quickly typed up a response and sent it to the mysterious person.

He smirked. "I can handle anything you can throw at me," he boasted, just as a bolt of lightning struck the ground, in front of him.

Noah was thrown back a few feet, as a fog-like substance covered the the area where the lightning had struck. Propping himself on his elbows, Noah's eyes widened when he noticed someone actually _floating_ out of the fog.

Dawn levitated out of the fog and smiled down at Noah. "Thanks for agreeing to the contract, Noah!" She saluted. "Now let's go capture some loose souls!"

Xxx

"Wait." Noah held out his arms, after he managed to get back up. "What's going on?"

Dawn blinked in confusion, as she floated down to a smooth landing on the floor. "Exactly what the e-mail had said. We're bound together by a contract to collect loose souls."

Noah blinked before grabbing a notebook out of his backpack. "Let me, write this down so I fully understand what's happening." He looked directly into Dawn's eyes. "Now tell me exactly what's going on."

Dawn smiled understandingly. "Yes, of course." She gestured to herself. "I am Dawn du la Harmonium. I'm a devil from hell, who was dispatched here by my chief to be you partner and collect loose souls. Loose souls are sprits of evil people who have broken out of Hell. They hide inside a girl's heart to gain power. If they gain too much, then they will begin to spread despair and evil throughout the world." Dawn inhaled some air to catch her breath, before smiling. "Do you understand now?"

Inside Noah's mind, the scene went something like this:

_"Would you like ask me more tea, Noah?" Dawn asked gleefully, holding out a pitcher, as their cloud floated above a rainbow._

_Noah had the same gleeful expression on his face. "That would be swell," he held out a teacup as a unicorn pranced around them._

Noah turned away. "I'll go to the bookstore today, after school," he muttered. "There might be something new to read..."

"Wait!" Dawn gripped his arm. "If you're not careful, your head will fall off."

Noah paused and turned around. "What...?" His hand immediately went to his neck, only to find a strange purple collar around his throat.

Dawn shrugged apologetically. "Noah, you've made a contract with a devil. That e-mail that was sent to you. It was from my boss, Chief Dokuro."

Noah's eyes widened, as he thought back to moments before. "_That_ _e-mail?!"_

"Contracts with devils are extremely strict, so you must be careful," warned Dawn. "If you do not follow the contract or discard it without approval then the collars will activate." She pointed to a purple collar around her neck. "And both of our heads will be cut off from our necks."

She went quiet as Noah pondered on what Dawn had just said. "_My head..._" He jumped when his phone rang. Noah glanced at Dawn, before answering. "Hello?"

"_Noah?!_" Cody's voice rang out from his phone.

Noah frowned. "Cody?" he replied, turning away from Dawn. "What's wrong?"

Dawn stealthily snuck up behind Noah and, using the light green cloth-like material around her shoulders, she created a small cone around her ear and leaned in.

"_It's Sierra!_" Cody quickly answered. "_I don't know how but, she's gotten even crazier! You've got to help me, man!_"

Noah glanced sideways to notice Dawn. She smiled sheepishly and withdrew.

"Fine," he said, as he watched a bus go past him, with an irritated look plastered on his face. "It's not like I'm going to school today anyways.

"Thanks!" Noah could practically see the smile on the geek's face, as he hung up. He began to dial another number.

Dawn wandered up curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Calling a taxi," replied Noah. "I need to get over to Cody's school."

Dawn wrinkled her face in disgust. "A taxi," she repeated in disdain. "Why would you ride in an environmentally hazardous vehicle like that?" She pouted and folded her arms. "I thought you'd be better than that."

Noah rolled his eyes. "And how else do you think I should get there?" he drawled. "Flying?"

Dawn nodded, happily. "Of course," she agreed.

Noah blinked. "Wait, I was only joking-Agh!" Dawn's cloth-like material suddenly wrapped itself around his waist and he was lifted up into the air.

"Now let's go!" Dawn said cheerfully, flying off into a direction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Noah, as he hung in the air by a thread,

Xxx

Noah gasped for breath, once they were on the ground. "What…was… that for?!"

Dawn, who didn't look tired at all, smiled. "It's better than driving in a taxi, correct?"

"No!" Noah wheezed. He took another deep breath and stood up, gazing around at his surroundings. They were standing in front of a giant school, with students walking inside. Some were staring at them, with confusion in their eyes. "We're here?" he asked, in surprise. He looked at the material that surrounded Dawn's shoulders. "By the way, what is that?"

Dawn pinched the material in question. "This? It's called a Hagoromo. It's made of a type of cloth using a gel created from magical nonomachines! It enhances my devil magic."

Noah snorted. "Yeah, 'magic'." He made air quotes.

Before Dawn could reply, Cody ran up to them. "Noah!" he said with a smile. "I din't think you would come." He noticed Dawn. "Aren't you Dawn from the fourth season?"

Dawn nodded and gestured to herself and Noah. "We're partners."

"Oh, really," Cody smirked and nudged Noah in the ribs.

Noah rubbed the place where Cody had hit him. "Partners," he reminded him. "Not in that way."

Cody winked. "Right…"

Noah sighed. "So you said something about a problem?" he asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Oh, right!" Cody suddenly looked sacred, and he glanced around. "Let's get inside before-"

"Oooohh, Cooooody…" Cody straightened his back and slowly looked behind him to find Sierra racing up to him. She stopped just short of him and clutched his head inside her arms. "Oh, Cody! I thought you had ran away." She started to drag him away. "Come one, let's go."

"Help!" he yelled, flailing his hands in a futile attempt to get out of Sierra's grasp.

"Should we…?" asked Dawn, pointing over to Cody and Sierra.

"Of course," snapped Noah, as he stepped inside the school.

Xxx

"So, Sierra," Noah said, once she had stopped at her locker, finally letting go of Cody and allowing him to breath. "You're acting more crazy than usual."

Sierra frowned at him and slowly back away, with Cody in her hands. "Stay away from my Cody," she muttered.

Noah blanched. "I'm not gay," he growled.

"That's what they all say," Sierra mumbled, combing down some of Cody's hair.

Dawn covered her mouth and looked at Noah with a new light in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "If you had just told me then I wouldn't have…" She seemed unable to finish her sentence.

"I told you I'm not gay!" screamed Noah.

Sierra scoffed. "It's fine." She tightened her grip on Cody, as he struggled. "All I need is Cody."

DORO! DORO! DORO! DORO! DORO! DORO!

Everyone looked there way, as Dawn's skull clip started to make a strange beeping noise and its eyes began to glow green. She quickly pummeled the clip with her hand, causing the sound to quickly turn off and the eyes to revert to black.

A teacher eyed them carefully, before walking away, her pace stiff as wood.

Cody managed to weasel himself out of Sierra's grasp. He stared at the clip. "What was that?" he wondered.

Dawn forced a smile on her face. "Hey, Sierra," she said. "Would you like to interview me for your blog?"

Sierra immediately brightened. "Of course!" She grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her around a corner of the hallway.

Noah watched them go, with a puzzled expression on his face. He shrugged and looked at Cody. "So, what's the problem with Sierra?"

"She's been going through my stuff and trailing me again," sighed Cody.

Noah frowned. "Isn't that what she always does?" he asked. "I don't exactly see the problem."

Cody twiddled his thumbs. "Yeah, but the problem is that she never seems to stop. Back in World Tour, she at least didn't do it every second of the day. And now that she's gotten the letter from Chris for All-Stars…" He looked scared. "She said that she was going to put me into a suitcase and bring me with her."

Noah frowned. "I guess that _is_ a little crazy even for her, but…"

"Okay." Dawn walked calmly up to Noah. "Noah can I show you something?"

Noah blinked. "Yeah, sure," he said, unsure of where she was going. Now that he thought about it, he didn't see Sierra.

Dawn peeked around the corner, while Noah followed her example curious of what she had to show him.

Sierra was talking to a strange replica of Dawn. He had her face and clothes, but it looked more like a Mexican jumping bean than anything. "What's that supposed to be?" hissed Noah.

"A replica," Dawn answered, simply.

Noah jabbed a finger at the "replica". "You call that a replica?" he whispered.

Dawn smiled, mysteriously. "Just watch."

"Thanks, Dawn!" exclaimed Sierra, furiously scribbling something on a notepad. She gave her a hug, causing the replica to wobble a bit before falling down on Sierra. However, she just laughed and patted it on its side. "Thanks, Dawn!" she said, with her eyes fired up. "Now I know how to finally make Cody, mine." She gave out a crazy laugh.

"Yeah, I'm not going to question that." Noah sighed, as his eyes traveled up to Dawn's hair clip. "Why did that thing start to beep?" he asked.

Dawn tapped the object. "It's a sensor for detecting loose souls. Whenever one's nearby, it'll sound off."

Noah looked around. "So where is it… Wait." He frowned as the pieces began to fit together. "It's Sierra isn't it." He groaned.

Dawn nodded seriously. "Yes. Sierra is the one with the loose soul within her. You must capture her heart, Noah!"

* * *

Preview for Next Chapter

**Noah(sounding disgusted): Seriously, why does it have to be Sierra of all people?**

**Dawn: Maybe she has a problem. A loose soul usually attaches itself to a girl's heart when it is at it's most weakest.**

**Noah: I guess... but is there any way I can avoid touching her? I'd rather make out with a cactus.**

**Dawn: Well…**

**Both: Next Time on The World Noah Only Knows: Stalkerlicious**

**Dawn: Well, I guess she doesn't technically have to fall in love with you.**

**Noah: What?**

* * *

**So this is my new story. It's okay if you're confused as I will be explaining the rest of the plot in the next chapter. Or you can just go and watch the anime. Your choice.**

**Anyway this story will have every. single. Noah pairing out there. I'll guarantee you that. Maybe even some other ones. ;)**

**And the main worry I have for this story is that I'm not keeping everyone IC. If I ever do make the characters act OOC accidentally(because sometimes I'll do it on purpose), please call me out on it so I can quickly change it. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**

**Now enjoy the extra!**

* * *

The World Noah Only Knows Extra 01- Teleportation Gone Wrong

"It sound like this person is challenging me!" snarled Keima Katsuragi, staring at his PFP in anger. "I'm the Capturing God! I can conquer any girl!" He quickly clicked the reply button.

A bolt of light immediately struck the area where Keima was planning and he was thrown back several feet. He looked up to see Dawn floating down to him.

"Thank you for agreeing to the con-!" she paused and looked at the boy. "Wait, you're not Noah."

Keima nodded, stil in shock.

Dawn smiled and extended her hand. "May I borrow your phone?"

A few minutes later…

"Yes," Dawn whispered into the phone. "Apparently, you sent me to the wrong place." She paused for a moment, letting the person on the other end say their part, before continuing, "I know but-!"

"Hey!" screamed Keima, waving his PFP angrily in the air. "You haven't told me what's even going on!"


End file.
